starscape_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mining
Mining is the process by which you extract ores from an asteroid, then refine them into materials for crafting or sale. Mining is a consistent and easy method of earning money, making it a valuable tool for newer players. Materials to Mine *Korrelite *Reknite *Gellium *Axnit *Narcor *Red Narcor Mining Basics Approach an asteroid, shoot it with your laser(s) until ore floats out, then fly towards it to collect it. Dedicated mining ships make this process much faster, as they are more efficient - even a basic mining ship, such as an Otter, can cause an asteroid to give off several pieces of ore in a single shot. Mining Ships Technically any ship can mine asteroids, but the game has a handful of ships dedicated to harvesting resources. Said ships are listed below; Marlin Variants *Marlin *Mako *Mako Mk. II Otter Variants *Otter *Badger *Honey Badger The Marlin line of ships focus on speed and agility over pure mining power, which makes these ships good for Unsecure and Wild space ventures, where pirates and drones often attack those unprepared. The Otter and its successors focus on raw industrial power, trading off speed and agility for a bulky hull and strong mining capabilities. This makes the Otter line perfect for bulk mining in Secure systems. Ship choice is down to player preference, as each has their respective upsides and downsides. Ultimately, there is no 'right' ship to choose for mining, so experiment yourself and find out what you like. Mining Equipment A crucial piece of equipment is the tractor beam. Tractor beams help guide ore towards your ship from range, making their collection far simpler. The standard variant of the Tractor Beam can be bought at a station Marketplace for 800 credits and has a speed of 50 with a range of 500 meters. When aiming at a piece of floating ore, hold RMB to activate the tractor beam. It takes a second or two, but the ore will change direction and start heading towards you, leaving you free to turn and fire your tractor beam at a different ore. A similarly important piece of equipment is the Scanning Probe. These single-use deployables allow you to scan a system for anomalies, which can be a number of things. For this, we'll focus on the anomalous asteroid fields. Anomalous asteroid fields not only offer rarer ores than standard asteroid fields, but they also offer them in greater numbers and with a lessened risk of being spotted by another player or drones. Scanning probes can be bought at a marketplace for 40 credits each, or crafted at a manufacturing sector using 3 Axnit and 5 Korrelite. It's recommended to have multiple of them on your ship, as a scanning probe is used up with each scan and some systems don't have anomalies. Tips & Tricks *You have an infinitely large inventory! The greatest limiting factor to mining is how much time you're willing to spend on it. This is subject to change as the game is updated, but take advantage of it now! *Don't forget to check the player list. Beyond the Cores, all systems are on a single ROBLOX server. You can always check if someone's popped into the system, or if you're all alone and free to mine. *Refine your ores before selling them. A simple trip to the refinery can boost your profits by up to 80% when mining! *Have fun! If you're not having fun mining, try buying a fighter and go exploring, or hunting drones. This game is about fun, not profit-making, so don't be afraid to mix things up.